Lonesome Ranger
Synopsis Mig and Maltha have their first big fight and decide to part ways from each other, only when Jackel returns and causes trouble. Plot A large explosion is sounded all throughout Under City. Sunder on his hoverboard is shown on his hoverboard, carrying a large metallic container filled with plumber technology he had stolen. Sunder: This is great for my company! Mig: Too bad, you're company is getting cancelled! Sunder turned around to see Mig. Mig jumped up on the crates Sunder smashed through, jumped off, and transformed right into Spiker. Spiker leaped onto the edge of his hoverboard, only to be blown by the smoke and fire of the engine. Meanwhile a little ways away, Maltha was shown jumping from rooftop-to-rooftop chasing after Ninenine, who had a bag with stolen goods in it. Maltha: Stealing groceries now? Man...you bad guys have gotten far less bad. Ninenine turned around and blasted Maltha down, who tumbled off the rooftop and to the ground. Ninenine laughed at him and then got blasted with a laser in the face, causing him to fall to the ground, screaming. He slammed into Under City's river and Magister Dan had ran to him. Mig as Yellow Star was shown to be fighting with Sunder, hand-to-hand combat, on his hoverboard. Yellow Star blasted him off in front of Dan and he jumped down and transformed back. His hoverboard slammed into the river and exploded. Dan: Nice work Mig...but your partner...his leg has seen better days... Mig turned to Maltha and saw his leg armor piece broken off and showed red and burned flesh, Maltha: Mig, why hadn't you helped me? Dan grabbed Ninenine and Sunder and tied them up with plumber cuffs. Mig: Kinda was busy with this guy... Maltha: You know...you haven't been helping me for a long while now. Did I make you mad about something? Mig: What...? Maltha: Did I make you mad, Mig? Mig: Dude, we've been partners for a while now. I've been helping your butt all those times. Maltha: About 2 months now and yes, you have. But I too have helped you out. You could've helped me here. Mig: DUDE!! Not my fault Ninenine and Sunder both attacked here! Maltha: Sure, because NOTHING is your fault it seems like...EVER! Mig: You honestly think I could've helped your butt with both of them? You must be psycho. Maltha: Oh, I'm psycho!? Says the crazy gamatrix-wielding "hero" who hardly ever saves the town. Mig: ...Take that back. Maltha: No. Mig: I said, take it back. Now. Maltha: No. Mig angrily glared at Maltha. His fingers twisted the dial of his gamatrix up and he raised his hand over it, trying to make Maltha take what he said back. Maltha: You think I'm scared? You're just going to try to turn into someone like String Man or Puncherbot and get SonaR or Grey Matter. You're not smart Mig. I've seen you in combat. Bad choices...too much mistakes. You never stop and think before you do, it's like that part of your brain is missing from you. Mig: You're ALWAYS trying to control what I do! You can never understand anything I ever do and hardly ever help me out when I need you to. You're just a wannabe plumber rookie, lucky to be assigned for training. Dan just found you off the scrapheap and told you about me for you to grow better in skill. Maltha: ARE YOU KIDDING ME MIGUEL? Mig: ARE YOU? Maltha: Who needs a "hero" like you around to save people. Mig: And who needs a sucker trainee plumber like you around to save people only when I make the slightest sense. The duo split up and walked seperate ways away from each other, only from a far distance to be watched by Jackel, who was standing on a ledge in Under City away from the naked eye. Jackel: Ah....so Miggy and his little buddy have...seperated. Well, let's see if Mig really does need that plumber by his side. Jackel jumped down onto the ground as quiet as he could. He spied Mig walking depressed down the markets and away from aliens and view. He then made his stealth following. Mig continued walking and then turned around to see Jackel, frozen in position. Mig: Jackel? I thought you were gone for good the last time I faced you... Jackel: Ya thought wrong buddy. Mig: I remember the day I first encountered your weasel self...back when I was 13. Good times beating you...good times. '----------(Flashback)----------' Mig is shown getting out of school when the bell rings for the end time of school. He runs out and sees smoke rising from the air. Young Mig: Oh MAN! Wonder what happened downtown... Mig twisted up his dial and slammed it down, becoming Sonic Boomer. Sonic Boomer ran to the location of the explosion and looked around at burning cars and fires everywhere. Sonic Boomer (Young): Whoa... Just then a large, monsterous shadown appeared from the smoke. It jumped out at Mig and smashed him into a wall, which made him turn back. Mig saw the "creature" and it looked at him. Young Mig: Uh...who the heck are you? Young Jackel: Oh me? Name's Jack, you little pipsqueak can call me Jackel. It'll be your last word before I kill you. Jackel raised his fist at Mig and he transformed into Puncherbot. He held his fist and punched him into the air with his other arm. Puncherbot (Young): Didn't expect that, did ya? Jackel slammed into the ground and cracked his knuckles. He grabbed Mig's head and squeezed it. He began short circuiting and Jackel kicked him into the air. Young Jackel: Didn't expect that, did ya? An orange flash came from the smoke and Mig's eyes glowed. A large fire blast shot out at Jackel and sprung him back. Lavalamp came from the smoke. Lavalamp (Young): Ok, Jackel...go back to your homeworld before I make you myself. Young Jackel: This IS my homeworld...always has been. Lavalamp (Young): Wait....are you a... Young Jackel: Human that is genetically cross-breeded? Yes. I've always wanted to kill you myself...you and your fame, it's ruining my own fame...that day I kill Miguel Tennyson will make universal news. I'd be the most well-known, toughest enemy in the UNIVERSE! Everyone would fear me. Lavalamp charged at him and lifted him up by the neck. He slammed him into the ground 8 times and blasted fire above him, making him stuck in the cement. Mig transformed back as people cheered. Young Mig: Thank you, thank you! Now...Imma get some yogurt...I hear there's a new flavor. '----------(End Flashback)----------' Mig: I still can't believe you were trapped in the road...ah... Jackel: Lucky for you...I've gotten a WHOLE lot stronger...more experimenting, more workouts...and good thing your buddy isn't here to help you. Mig: I faced you alone before Jack. I can surely do it again and win. Jackel tried to punch him but Mig jumped back in dodge. Jackel then grabbed him and lifted him up. Jackel: You're always soooo sure you're gonna win. WELL THINK AGAIN! Jackel raised him in the air and a bright orange flash came from his hand, as he punched the ground. Diamondhead was shown jumping off him. He landed nearby. Diamondhead: I have thought again...and I AM gonna win! He shot diamond projectiles at Jackel and Jackel blocked them. He charged Mig into a whole building and hurled him into the air. Diamondhead made a diamond slide, turned his arms into swords, and jumped onto Jackel. Diamondhead: I am done with you. He raised his diamond swords in the air and Jackel shoved him off into another building. Diamondhead lay there, his hands turning to normal, and his eyes closing. Jackel marched in and lifted him again. Jackel: I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT ME HAVING YOUR HEAD! Jackel spun him and launched him into the air. Diamondhead, weakly, looked at his trix. Diamondhead: This guy needs to cool off! How about Iceitope! He slammed down his trix and became XLR8, who slammed into the ground and shook his head. XLR8: Ugh...not Iceitope. Of course not -.- Jackel: PFFFFHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Think speed can stop me? HAHAHAHA! XLR8 laughed too and sped around him, making a speed tornado and sucking the air away from Jackel. Jackel: Can't...breathe! XLR8: That's kinda the point!! Jackel smashed the ground and made a shockwave, causing XLR8 to lose control and get whacked off into the building. Meanwhile, Maltha was shown at the plumbers base, practicing in the practice room. His shots being missed. Dan: Something troubling you? Maltha: NO, nothing is...let me practice please Magister Dan. Dan walked over to him and signaled him to sit down. Dan: Where's Mig? Maltha: I don't really care where he is at this current moment. Me and him are finished with each other's partnership. Dan: Ah...got into a fight? Maltha: He just hasn't helped me in a long while...I feel like he doesn't care for me half the time, not what a partner should be like. Dan: And how many of those times was Miguel fighting off a villain and saving the town? Maltha: Like all of those times...wait...he'' was helping me after all...by saving me from the enemies... Dan: He doesn't want you to get hurt Maltha. He knows you haven't had much real experience outside of training in the academy and on Tronsolugia. Maltha: Man...he was right about him helping me and saving my bottom... Just then an explosion occured outside. Maltha and Dan looked out the window and saw smoke rising from the air. Dan: Looks like he needs your help. Maltha nodded and ran outside to Mig's aid. Meanwhile, Mig as XLR8 was grabbed by the tail and tossed into the air. He slammed into a cement building and fell down the wall, his face bruised, his body tired and weak. XLR8 weakly got up and fell back down as Jackel walked over to him. He kicked him. Jackel: Ah...this'll be a blast finally beating you. Just then, Maltha blasted a laser at Jackel, which made him turn around and lose focus on Mig, who was wounded and extremely weak. Maltha: Don't think so Jack! XLR8: M-M-Maltha? Is that...you? I thought you (coughs) hated me now... Maltha: I learned you have been helping me...now it's time I return the favor. Jackel angrily charged at Maltha and Maltha got out his shield from his weapon and charged Jackel back. He slid back and stared at him. Jackel: You're much easier then Mig. This'll be quick. A flash occured behind Jackel. Voice: I don't think so. Jackel and Maltha looked at Mig, he was Juggerknot. Juggerknot walked over to Jackel and cracked his neck and knuckles. Juggerknot: Don't think you'll be beating me anytime soon Jackel. Jackel: What are you, made of strings? Not one of your best options Mig...I gotta say... Jackel launched his fist at his stomach but Juggerknot grabbed his arm and held it tightly. Juggerknot: Ah, well, you must've not seen this guy yet. Here, let me show you a quick demonstration on what this guy does. Juggerknot smashed Jackel in the nose with his other first and stretched his arms out in the air. He then let go of him and ran to him. Jackel neared the surface and Juggerknot had been waiting for him on his impact zone. He then aimed his fist and punched Jackel as hard as he could back into the air. He slammed into the top of Under City and fell down by the plumer base. Dan walked over to him and looked down at him. Jackel: Aw crap... Dan: Yep, "aw crap" indeed. Later on, Mig and Maltha were shown walking by the base and a few plumbers were caging up Jackel in his cell and putting him in the base's jail. Mig: Good thing I was there to save you...AGAIN! Maltha: Hey, I'm the one who came in time to save you from being killed by Jackel. Mig: I would've easily transformed and beat him. Maltha: Sure you would've... Mig: Yogurt? Maltha: How about, since I technically saved you this time...we go somewhere ''I want to go to celebrate. Later, Mig was shown at a table with Maltha. Mig: ALIEN CUISINE!? Just then an alien waiter handed them two bowls of apurple and black substance. Mig looked at it and saw it moving around. Maltha began eating and chomping it up. He looked away and gagged. Maltha: DELICIOUS! Characters *Miguel Tennyson (13 and 16) *Magister Dan *Maltha Rano Villains *Sunder (beginning) *Ninenine (beginning) *Jackel (past and present) Aliens Used By 16-year-old Mig *Spiker *Yellow Star *Diamondhead *XLR8 (accidental; selected alien was Iceitope) *Juggerknot By 13-year-old Mig *Sonic Boomer *Puncherbot *Lavalamp Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to "Lone Ranger", a saying used by Westerners in the old days. *A flashback shows how Mig met Jackel. *Maltha and Mig have been partners for 2 months. *According to Mig, Jackel was mutated sometime after Mig 10: The Time Has Come.' ' Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7